


Victor

by Shelbeeb



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbeeb/pseuds/Shelbeeb
Summary: A delightful evening on the Shell Beach pier. Entirely in Shelby’s POV.





	Victor

     The way the sherbet skies and the warm summer breeze caressed you was more than my heart could take. When I gazed at you on that pier, your soft face swimming in its sea of tight, blue curls, I was simply awestruck. The world itself seemed to slip away the longer I stared. Your tone and beckoning hands were equivalent to the call of an angel. How could I say no to someone so ethereal... so breathtaking... ?

Neither the beach nor the sunset beyond us could compare to the sheer beauty of the man beside me. We stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like eons that evening, drinking up each other’s essence. And as I softly held your face in my hands, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

We were young and clumsy, tripping over our own hearts in broad daylight. Almost embarrassing. But, as long as I had your hands in mine, embarrassment was only an afterthought.


End file.
